This invention relates to a novel class of quinoxalines and their use as fungicides. Schipper and Day describe imidazoquinoxalines in J. Am. Chem. Soc. 73, 5672 (1951), but no fungicidal activity of these compounds is mentioned and no quinoxalines of this invention are mentioned.